


Little Kisses

by jtjenna (pornographicpenguin)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, M/M, about tiny little 12-year-olds, that's right motherfuckers i did it i wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornographicpenguin/pseuds/jtjenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever kissed anyone?"</p><p>"What a weird question," he says.  It's supposed to come off superior but instead tumbles out of his mouth like a swear.</p><p>Gon isn't phased.  "Not really," he says.  "I'm just curious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kisses

"Hey, Killua?" Gon sits on the other side of the fire, head tilted up and eyes fixed on the stars. There are many more visible here on Whale Island than Killua's seen anywhere else.

"Yeah?" Killua runs a hand over his shoulder, the flames' heat licking at his side just a tad too hot to be comfortable.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Killua stiffens, clamping his fingers over the meat of his upper arms, digging his fingers into the skin. "What a weird question," he says. It's supposed to come off superior but instead tumbles out of his mouth like a swear.

Gon isn't phased. "Not really," he says. "I'm just curious."

Killua pulls his knees up to his chest, resting his chin in his arms. While he contemplates whether to answer, pouting, the two of them sit in silence. Or -- not really, Killua quickly realizes -- there's the crackling of the fire and the cold rustle of the wind through the leaves of the trees, the wash of the waves up against the bottom of the cliff a hundred or so feet below them.

Gon offers into their silence: "I haven't."

Killua sighs. "No shit, you're twelve."

"So are you!"

Killua murmurs grumpily to himself, burying his chin in his arms. Gon's all the way on the other side of the fire, his expression lit up plain as day in the light of the flames. Killua swallows. Gon is smiling.

"Do you want to?" Killua asks, and his face immediately erupts into a blush, the red harsh and evident against his pale complexion. 

Gon hmms, slouched over with his elbows on his knees, not awkward in the slightest. "Not really," he says.

Killua stiffens, standing up and brushing off his pants. "Whatever," he says, something in his gut flaring up, hot and vulnerable, urging him to back away. He feels a bit like a wounded animal.

"Wait, Killua!" And suddenly Gon is in front of him, the sparkle of concentration in is eyes reminding Killua of the look Gon gets when he’s in a particularly interesting fight. "We can if you want to. That's fine."

Killua stumbles backwards a step, his hands flying out of his pockets to wave around his head. "That wasn't an invitation!"

"Oh," Gon says. His head tilts to the side. "It wasn't?"

"No!" Killua exclaims, his face hot. He hadn't meant it as one, no way. He crosses his arms, twisting so he's only half-facing Gon. "Guys don't usually kiss other guys, you know."

Gon's head plops down the other way, his jaw slack. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!" Killua shouts. "Seriously, you're clueless."

The insult goes completely over Gon's head, and he continues gazing at Killua with that completely unassuming expression, like this entire conversation isn't any different than -- than any other.

Gon places a contemplative finger on his chin. “Are you sure?”

“About what?”

“That guys don’t usually kiss other guys.”

“Yes, I’m sure!”

Gon makes that same irritating hmm-ing noise again, and wanders back over to the fire. He plops down, eyebrows furrowed, like he’s thinking very hard. Killua joins him, after a minute.

“I don’t think it’s really that strange,” Gon says. Killua doesn’t respond, just slouches onto his crossed legs, staring off into the distance. “We saw a few when we were in Padokea.”

“We didn’t see any in the Arena.”

“Who would kiss in the Arena?” Gon laughs. 

Killua shrugs. “I guess.”

 

It’s late when they finally crawl into bed for the night, young eyes drooping closed, unable to stay awake into the wee hours of the night -- well, at least, on Gon’s end. Killua could probably stay up for hours upon hours more, but Gon doesn’t have the same kind of training he’s had, so he’s not opposed to calling it a day when Gon starts to slouch and his eyes flutter closed.

The house on Whale Island doesn’t have a spare room, so Killua has been crawling into Gon’s cramped little single bed to sleep each night. Before, that hadn’t been a problem -- it wasn’t unbearably uncomfortable. But tonight, he’s hyperaware of the heat of Gon’s body next to his, the place where their arms touch under the quilt, the pace of Gon’s breathing. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone.” Killua knows Gon is still awake -- his breathing is too fast and too rough.

“Oh,” Gon says. The sheets rustle as he turns over in the bed carefully in order to stay in such a small area. Killua does the same, and suddenly they’re impossibly close, their noses almost brushing, breathing each other’s air. It echoes almost too-loud in Killua’s ears when Gon says, “Are you sure you don’t -- ”

Killua leans forward and kisses him.

It doesn’t feel like much, honestly. Killua didn’t know what he was expecting: Gon’s lips are just a bit dry, pressed lightly against Killua’s own. Gon closes his eyes, but Killua leaves his open, examining every detail, and --

Gon raises a hand and places it on his waist, and all of a sudden it comes crashing down on Killua. He just leaned in and pressed their lips together, had kissed Gon, and Killua isn’t exactly able to place it, but there’s a disgusting it feels like he just fucked up. Killua pulls away.

Gon is smiling at him. And just like that, every anxiety Killlua has about the situation evaporates like a thin sheet of water in the hot sun.

“Thank you, Killua.”

Killua rolls back over, putting his back to Gon to hide the fact that his cheeks are absolutely burning. “It’s nothing.”

The quilt rustles again as Gon shifts back into position. Their backs are pressed more closely together this time. “Thank you,” he says, again.

Bending his arm into an awkward position, Killua reaches over to Gon’s side of the bed. And very, very quietly, he places his hand over Gon’s.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like u should know that i have "guys don't usually kiss other guys, you know!" highlighted in google docs with the comment "actual verbatim dmmd dialogue"


End file.
